Everything But You
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Hannah can get anything she wants, but Miley doesn't have a single thing she needs.
1. Slipping

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 1; Slipping..._

Pairings; Oliver / Lilly, Hannah / Lola, Miley / Lilly.  
Characters; Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Billy Ray, Jake Ryan.  
Disclaimers; I don't own Hannah Montana or any related affiliates.  
Summary; _Hannah succeeds at getting everything she wants, but Miley can't really get anything._

* * *

Miley just wants to scream in frustration, not one hour after he left with apologies, he reappears again with anger, yelling at her for getting the Joannie part. He has Lilly, the greatest girlfriend. And his best friend is famous, if Miley was in his position it would be enough.

_Just stop complaining, you asshole. You have Lilly. The one place where I fail._

This is the second time she's almost slipped up, revealing that one fact about her that no one knows about, except maybe Jake, but even he didn't say anything and if he does, he wouldn't reveal it. They haven't been dating for a couple of weeks now, but she hasn't said anything. She doesn't want the world to know she's attracted to her best friend. So, she just stands here and acts like she has the most perfect life, when really she just wants to run upstairs and cry, cry until she can't stay awake any longer. She realizes Oliver has stopped ranting and regrets looking up for the reason why. Oliver and Lilly are looking into each other's eyes longingly, Lilly whispering something and Oliver nodding in recognition.

Miley's heart hurts and she crosses her arms to cover the pain. She looks back down to the floor, blinking her eyes rapidly and repeating to herself over and over again:

_Lilly's still the best friend a girl could have, look at her standing up for me. _

Because, if she didn't repeat that, she'd be screaming at Oliver until she's blue in the face and she really didn't want to hurt both of them that way. Oliver's still a friend, even though he's become a bad one as of lately. There's a loud sigh from the other end of the couch and Miley still doesn't look up, because she knows that Lilly's _talked _Oliver into some sense.

"Alright, yeah. I'm overreacting. I'm just jealous." Miley almost slips for the third time that day, clamping her mouth shut so tight she can hear her teeth and jaw screaming in protest. "I just really wanted this gig. You just really wanted that part. You got it, I didn't."

_Hannah really wanted that part and whatever Hannah wants she gets. Maybe I should give her a call and try to get her to talk Lilly into dating me. Miley? Miley has a dead mother, a best friend she's attracted to and a boyfriend who showed up at her door one day, with sad eyes and an easy let down of, "You don't actually love me. I'm just in your way."_

"So, I'm sorry, Miley." Miley doesn't look up. She doesn't forgive him. He should appreciate what he has, but he really doesn't.

_Why can't Lilly see that? Why can't she see that the person that would do anything for her, even give up her alter ego and live always as a normal person isn't her boyfriend?_

Miley takes a deep breathe, hands still crossed over chest so neither of her best friends could see it. "Just don't do it, again and you are totally forgiven, Oliver." She blinks and takes another breath before looking up with a huge grin on her face. He walks over to where she's sitting, leaning down and giving her a quick hug. He smiles at her, again before wrapping an arm around Lilly's shoulder. Miley quickly looks away before she can see the small kiss that's bound to happen, but she forgot to tune out her surrounding because she still heard it and her chest jumped in pain.

Lilly lays a hand on her shoulder and says something about calling. Calling her, calling planet Pluto, Miley doesn't know because she was taking deep breaths to control her crying. She nods and ushers them out the door, pushing them together so it looks like she's giving them time together.

The look they give each other, right before she slams the door, breaks her for today and she going to spend the rest of the night putting herself back together for tomorrow.

--

Lilly called 3 times that night and Miley wanted to answer, more then anything she wanted to answer, but she didn't. She just sat under her covers, gripping the phone so tight, her knuckles were turning white. She couldn't stop staring at the picture of Lilly on her screen. Miley could've answered, but she wouldn't have lasted 3 minutes without her voice breaking or another tear escaping. Why worry Lilly?

_It would just mean she'd be asking and asking what's wrong and I could slip up, reveal my real secret and lose her forever. But what if I did lose her? Would I finally be able to actually live? I'd go back to Jake and prove to him that I could love him like he deserves._

Miley woke the next morning to her phone ringing and answered it without really thinking.

"Hey, Miles." It was Jake, Miley let out a breath of relief. "That sounded like a 'thank God, it's just Jake' breath." He's right and she smiles at the way he knows her. "What did the asshole who doesn't deserve your heart do this time?" She giggles at the way he's trying to be tough, but is failing miserably.

"You've said it, he has my heart, but let's not discuss this. I heard you got a new movie part. Start talking, Jake!" He laughed himself. Then he was off and she was glad he called, because while talking to him, she could actually forget about her broken heart and just listen to him.

"Whoa, whoa!" He burst out laughing; because he stopped talking 5 seconds, ago, but who he was starring with just hit Miley. "Megan Fox! No way!"

"It's payback, for starring with Chace Crawford." Miley laughed, again. Relaxing onto her bed and just listening to him talk.

"Jake, I really just wanted to thank you." She could practically hear his raised eyebrow and questioning look. "For you know, being there and being a good friend." He chuckled.

"It's my pleasure, Miles." Miley smiled. "Well, I gotta go. Bye, Miley."

"Bye, Jake!" She hung up the phone, letting it drop onto the bed and lightly screaming into the pillow. Ugh, she was such a bad friend. First Oliver, now Jake.

Her phone rings, again and she looks at it, before flipping it over and resolving not to look at the screen. It stops after two rings and she looks at it questioningly, like the phone's actually going to answer her.

"I knew it!" Came an excited exclamation from her doorway and her heart dropped into her stomach. "You're avoiding me Miley Rae. If this is about Oliver –"

"No, no." She interjects, surprised Lilly even stopped because it was just above a whisper. "You were on my side and I can understand. It's not about Oliver. It's just-"

_It's totally about Oliver, excuse, hurry go!_

"It's just, I want a lazy day and I really didn't want to turn you down, after all you are my best friend."

_Go, Miley! That was excellent; I'm getting good at this – okay, ow._

Lilly slapped Miley hard in the arm. "That was lie. What's up?" Now Lilly is gently running her hand up Miley's arm and Miley can't think at all.

"The roof." Came her small reply and Lilly glared at her.

"Okay, fine. But I will get you to tell me." Lilly looks up, tapping her finger against her chin. "It's not Jake, 'cause that's how I found out you were avoiding me. You were just talking to him fine. Or are you lying to him too?" Miley looks away, swallowing past a lump in her throat.

"No, Jake and I are fine." Not a total lie, they are after all fine in the sense of _friends_, not lovers. Miley blinks rapidly and buries her face into her pillow. "Please, Lilly." She sighs.

_I LOVE YOU! That's the problem. I can't even contain my tears. Ever since, that day when I was in the hospital. I felt a sense of joy when Oliver loved me, I thought it because I might like him, no, then I felt disappointed when they got back together. Then, bingo, her smile, the way her hair shines in the light. Her hypnotizing voice. It has always been her._

"Miley!" Lilly sounded worried and it wasn't until Miley was pulled out of her thoughts that she realized she was sobbing, which just made her sob harder, pulling the pillow around her face and curling into herself.

She's finally slipped.


	2. Two Different Plans

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 2; Two different plans, both with the same objective, to clean what she's slipping on.  
__Disclaimer; in chapter 1._

* * *

Lilly had her faced pushed into Miley's shoulder, her hand still running along Miley's arm, but Miley hasn't looked at her since she stopped crying 5 minutes ago. She's just been staring at the dark surrounding her vision from the way her face was pushed into the pillow. Miley took a deep breath and turned onto her back, blinking in the suddenly bright light and making Lilly pick up her head to questionably stare at her.

"Lilly…" Miley clears her throat, which is hoarse from crying. "What if I told you I just wanted to go shopping with my best friend and just forget the world? It's just going to be you and me and _clothes_." Lilly tries not to, but a small smile breaks out on her lips.

"I don't think I'd be able to take up that offer." The small smile vanished and Lilly crossed her arms. Miley sighed in defeat and buried her face back into the pillow. "Miley? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Miley nodded her head, hoping that was good enough answer.

_But really, what's the definition of anything? I'm sure it stops at the line that reads, "Your best friend is attracted to you."_

Lilly wraps a hand tight around Miley's arm and tugs her to face her. "Right, Miley?" Miley sits up and wraps her arms around Lilly.

"Right, but I'm just not ready, okay?" Lilly wraps her arms back around Miley.

"I'll be here when you are." Lilly pulls back to look into Miley's eyes. "I just don't understand why you can't tell me. Abuse? Rape? If that's the case, I really want to help you." Miley shakes her head.

"It's nothing like that." Miley stands up, running a hand through her hair, before turning to Lilly. "It's just… you shouldn't worry, okay? Please don't worry." Lilly stands up, crossing her arms.

"Of course I'm going to worry. Jeez." But then she smiles and grabs Miley's hand. "Let's go shopping!" Miley almost breathes a sigh of relief, but catches herself.

--

Lilly's worried, she has been for a week now. Whenever they're out, shopping, movies or something of the bonding sort, to see a true smile on Miley is rare, somebody has to have a really good, hilarious fall or Lilly, could just be a good friend and those couple of things would light up Miley's face, genuinely, not in the Hannah, smile for the camera, 'cause your America's sweetheart way, but in a heartwarming way.

It's even more rare when Oliver is hanging out with them, so, it's blatantly obvious it has something to do with Oliver, because whenever he's being cute Ollipop, the fake camera smile is at full blast, when Lilly will be smiling like never before at his cute antics, Miley will be faking, then finding an excuse to go do something else.

But whenever Lilly brings it up, Miley acts like Lilly is insulting her and Miley can't tell if it's a camera lie or if Miley's actually being insulted.

_Damn, her acting skills._

So, after she gets home from the shopping extravaganza, or Miley's way to get Lilly to forget she was sobbing, Lilly does something she'd never done before, go behind Miley's back, when she knows, from the start that Miley is going to be pissed. She sets down her bag, takes a deep breath, grabs her phone and dials the 7 numbers that will surely get Miley riled up.

Jake answers on the third ring, with a confused, "Lilly?" She takes another deep breath and charges at him.

"Jake, we need to talk. I'm not accusing, but I need to know what's up with Miley, why she's being so distant, so depressed and the only conclusion I can come to is you." There's a good 5-second pause before he takes a deep breath.

"She didn't tell you?" Lilly shakes her head, then realizes she's on the phone.

"No, tell me what?" There's an intake of breath.

"Lilly…" He trails off. "You know I can't really tell you. I'd be going behind Miley's back and to tell you, what I almost just mistakenly told you would be making her case worse, obviously if she hasn't told you yet. So, I'm sorry. I'm going to hang up, and if you want to call back, be my guest, but I'm not going to answer." _Click._

Lilly looks at the phone dumbfounded and when she tried to call back, Jake was good on his word.

She needs a plan C, now. Plan A; asking Miley was a total failure. Plan B; wasn't a total failure, but it didn't quite help. Plan C; Google, media, she's going to look up anything and everything on Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart.

--

Jake hangs up the phone and punches the nearest wall. Miley didn't tell Lilly? That could only mean one thing. The answer to the question he's been looking for, for weeks, who was the one to steal her heart and now that he found it, it was one of those things that was hiding in plain site. The way she narrows her eyes and randomly snaps at Oliver, a true smile you could only see around her dad, Jake and Lilly.

_God, I love Miley Stewart, but she loves Lilly Truscott? Why in the hell didn't I see this before? This has to stop, Lilly is blind, deaf and she doesn't, at all, deserve Miley's heart. I'm going to win Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana back. _

Jake smiles, because he has the lead in this race. The fact that he knows who Miley's heart belongs to.

He _will_ win her heart back.

Plan A; has been accomplished, find out who stole her heart. Plan B; prove to her that Lilly isn't the one. Plan C; win Miley's heart back.


	3. Not Really The Plan

**Everything But You  
**_Chapter 3; It's not really a plan if it works out the right way, it's a routine. A plan is base for something new._

* * *

"Miley, why can't you just tell me?" Miley spun her head around, the sandwich that she was munching on still in mid-air. She put her sandwich down and took a deep breath.

_So much for alone time. I doubt Lilly will even leave me alone for a large amount of time before she starts to get curious, again and has to ask. Not that I don't mind, I can stare at Lilly and listen to her all day. But when I'm doing the talking? It's something totally different._

"I thought we went over this yesterday, before shopping, Lils." Miley looked down, folding her hands and avoiding the questioning glare coming from Lilly.

"We did, but we've always told each other everything." Lilly pulled out the chair next to Miley's and sat down, her eyes never leaving Miley's form.

"Things get complicated." Lilly huffed, crossed her arms, but dropped the subject.

_They do. You realize you can't stop thinking about your best friend and in not so G rated ways, too. You realize Jake is just comfort._

Miley looks at Lilly out of the corner of her eye. Lilly is staring off into space, arms still crossed, obviously thinking. Miley turns her full gaze to Lilly and drinks her in.

_I just don't understand why I'm crazy for you. I know when, where and how I became crazy for her. It's really not that complicated. It was exactly like Jake when I first started dating him. It was just everything about him, just like it's everything about her._

Miley sighs and pinches her nose.

_This is hurting my head. I need to stop thinking about this._

"You okay?" Miley looks at Lilly and the concern written all over her features and it just makes her smile.

"Yeah, fine, just a little headache. Thinking too much, I guess." Lilly smirks.

"Whatchu thinking about?" Lilly says slowly, looking into Miley's eyes. Miley rolls her eyes.

"I'm not telling you, Lilly, or at least, not yet." Lilly throws her hands up and sighs in frustration.

Miley takes another bite of her sandwich and tries to rid her mind of what it would feel like to kiss Lilly breathless.

--

Jake hung up the phone with his manager for the last time and then called his assistant. Everything in check there, then he called his best celebrity friend and check. Plan B was going fine, so far.

He fixed his tie and slid on his tux jacket. He was wearing and un-tucked Oxford white shirt, a black tux jacket, ripped bootleg jeans and black cowboy boots. He smirked and grabbed the one rose off the dresser.

He got into his black convertible, top down so he could have windblown hair and headed off to Miley's. Tonight was a good night, he knew Miley, Lilly and Oliver were at Miley's house for movie night, he was usually invited, but he only went to one because he always had plans. Tonight's going to make 2.

He got out, stretched and knocked on the door. Miley answered, her mouth falling and her eyes widening.

"Jake!" She yelled in shock. He heard the TV in the background turn off and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, Miles." He said with conviction, voice sexy. He raised the rose; she took it out of confusion. "I thought I could wisk you away to dinner, babe." She shook her head, glanced behind her shoulder and walked outside, shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, looking at the door frantically. He just smiled, looking like this was an everyday thing.

"I want to take you out to dinner. I reserved the biggest and fanciest restaurant for just us and another couple." She cocked her head, knowing who that couple was.

"Your best friend, the famous action actor and his model girlfriend?" Jake nodded. "You asked them to come out, tonight and have dinner with you and I." Jake nodded, again. "Why?" She looked at the door, then lowered her voice back down to a whisper. "You broke up with me." He shrugged, non-chalantly. "And for a good reason, this time." He leaned down, taking the rose gently in his hand and smelling it, which just happened to be inches away from Miley's lips. He winked and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, opening the door and leading her inside. Lilly and Oliver still had the TV off. Lilly on Oliver's lap, both looking intently at the door. Miley just let him lead her up to her room; Lilly and Oliver close behind because she was to confused to say anything.

And, the whole serenading thing, was kind of working. His sexy look, added with the way he was her security blanket. It actually would've worked, if he just led her to his car and brought her to the restaurant, but he didn't really want to go without her in a dress.

That was his mistake. He let go of her shoulders, to get into the Hannah closet and she stopped dead in the middle as he went to the revolving part. He started looking through it and that's when she caught on.

"Jake, no. I can't." He turned around, glanced at Lilly and Oliver, then grabbed her hand and led her a little way away.

"Why not? It's just dinner." Miley shook her head.

"It's movie night, Jake. I can't just leave. If you would've called ahead, then yes, but-" She glanced at Lilly and Jake balled his fists. "It would be rude to leave now." He leaned in close to Miley's ear.

"Lilly? Really, Miley?" She gasped and as he was about to walk away, she grabbed his wrist.

"How?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Lilly called me asking me why you're acting strange." Her eyes widened.

"You did-" He raised his hand.

"No, I didn't." They stared at each other and Jake took a deep breath, then leaned down and pressed his lips against Miley's. When she didn't pull away, he moved his lips; surprised that Miley was kissing back, but after a couple of seconds, it wasn't really a surprise. The kiss felt cold. It felt like she was kissing him out of pity. He pulled away and viciously wiped his lips, grabbed the rose out of Miley's hand and stormed out of the house, his car screeching out of the driveway.

Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him backward, because they should've left when Miley and Jake started kissing, but Miley glanced over and saw them right before they retreated and realized they saw the whole thing.

Lilly whispered, "Wait downstairs," To Oliver and he complied, turning on his heel and heading back down.

Miley groped around for a chair, sitting down and stifling sobs into her hands. She jumped when Lilly laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You and Jake broke up?" Miley nodded her head. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Miley didn't say or do anything and Lilly leaned down in front of Miley, pulling her hands away from her face. "Do you love him?" Miley's lip quivered, again and she looked away.

"Oh, Mi-" She cut off Lilly's pity statement because it was untrue.

"No, I don't love him." Lilly looked taken aback. "We haven't been dating for a couple of weeks, now." Lilly's features were a combination of confusion and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley shrugged. Lilly stood up agitated and Miley slowly followed. "What in the Hell aren't you telling me, Miley?" Miley looked away.

"Let's go finish the movie." Miley started walking, but Lilly grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, no. Miley, please!" Oliver cleared his throat and both Lilly and Miley whipped their heads in his direction.

"I think this may answer your question, Lil." He handed Lilly a folded notebook paper, she opened it, rose pedals falling out.

"Oh." She whispered. Miley snatched the paper away. _She can't love you as much as I can. _Miley's heart sunk into her feet. She rounded on Oliver.

"Get out." His head popped back, the venom in her voice making his eyes widen and his jaw drop. She grabbed his wrist and started pulling.

"Miley!" A pair of hands wrapped around Miley's free hand, tugging her back. She pulled her arm free and pushed Oliver out of the door, then started tugging on Lilly's hand. She used all her might to shut the door on her two struggling friends, locking it and sliding down it.

"Miley." Came a soft, soothing voice from the doorway.

"Just… go… away." She heaved out between sobs. 5 minutes later, in the silence of the house, she heard the front door slam shut.

--

Lilly put her foot on Oliver's clasped hands.

"Whoa!" She said as he hauled her up, she barely caught the railing, loosing her footing and almost falling. She finally wrapped her hands around the railing and held on for dear life, chest heaving. She took a deep breath and jumped over the rail, landing on Miley's balcony.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked urgently from below. Lilly leaned over the railing and waved to him.

"I'll call you later, 'kay?" He nodded, waved and walked off. Lilly took a deep breath, stretched and put her hand on the door handle, first peering in through the little bit of curtain that didn't cover the glass.

Miley was still sitting against her door, head back against it, eyes closed, palms flat on the floor. She was utterly still and that was scaring Lilly. She didn't hesitate to open the door after that.

Miley jumped, opening her eyes and looking dumbfounded at Lilly's appearance. Then she jumped to her feet and pointed at Lilly.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Lilly sat on Miley's bed, crossed leg and folded her hands in her lap.

"Okay, you like girls, so? Maybe you have a girlfriend and that's why you aren't dating Jake, so? I'd probably be a little mad if you cheated on him, boy or girl, but not much 'cause I never really liked him." Miley slid back down the door.

"No, I didn't cheat on him." Lilly's face lit up, Miley was finally telling her. "I don't have a girlfriend and I don't like girls. I like one girl. Jake loves me, but I can't return his love, because I'm attracted to this one girl." Lilly moved next to Miley, so it didn't look like she was in awkward position.

"Who?" Miley tensed up, but continued to look at her hands. Lilly put a hand on Miley's arm. "It's just me, Lilly. You're still going to be my best friend, no matter what." Miley looked up and almost jumped back at their closeness, but she didn't, she moved closer.

"Yes it is." Lilly would've tilted her head in confusion, but all she could do was raise an eyebrow, Miley's breath tickling her lips.

"Wh-What?" She whispered, back.

"It's just you, Lilly." Then Miley leaned in and softly pecked Lilly's lips.

"Oh." Lilly whispered, again.

Miley leaned in and almost pulled away out of shock when Lilly kissed back.


	4. Confusion

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 4; Confusion._

Thanks to;  
minshewmanac, lovergirl242, justanotherslowgoodbye, croaker001 and notxinx2xlabels;  
For continually reviewing.

* * *

Lilly pulled away with a gasp. Miley just looked at her, her face unreadable. Lilly quickly stood up.

"You just kissed me." Miley looked away.

"Yeah." Lilly wanted to get out, her mind racing, shock coursing through her. But Miley was sitting in front of the door. Miley quickly stood up and Lilly's eyes darted towards the door. "Look, Lilly. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just – I think it's the break-up with Jake. It's making me crazy." Miley took a step away from the door. Lilly was too busy watching her movements to see the lie clearly written all over her features. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Um, I should go." Then she opened the door and quickly walked down the hall.

"Lilly!" Miley sounded desperate, but Lilly was desperate to get out of there.

Awkward wasn't even the word to cover it. Different, awkward… new. Lilly's heart was pounding and she just wanted to get back to Oliver's arms. But, new? It was new, yes, but was it something she'd ever do, again?

She didn't know the answer to that.

--

Miley couldn't really think, or function for that matter. She slipped on a pair of shoes, one shoelace untied; the other tied, didn't even grab a jacket, grabbed her brother's keys and got in his car.

Some would say it's stealing, she says it's borrowing, because it's an emergency.

She didn't even care that it was illegal to drive without a 21 year old; she just drove because she couldn't think of anything but to get to Jake.

And possibly rip his throat out.

--

Jackson was _really _starting to get annoyed with the slamming doors, 4th one tonight. He finally went downstairs from the trash heap that only he would call a bedroom, to see what was going on.

And he's glad he did, because the 5th slam was Miley and as he opened the door to yell at her, his eyes widened. He tried to run outside to stop her, arms waving, but she was already screeching out of the driveway.

_Shit_, was the only thing he thought and when that word entered his mind, there was only one person to call.

Dad.

--

Lilly knocked on Oliver's door and he opened it with shock. "Aren't you pass your curfew, Lil? Your mother would kill us both if she knew you were here." She pushed passed him.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you." He smiled, but wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her head.

"What's the matter? What happened?" She buried her head in his neck, taking in his scent and smiling, relaxing in his arms.

"She's gone crazy, babe." It was the way she said it, that he knew just to let it go. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her upstairs; where they lay in silence on the bed, Lilly listening to Oliver's heartbeat, head on his chest.

It couldn't get any better then this.

--

"What in Sam Heck are you talking about, Jackson!" Robby pinched the bridge of his nose and tried, again. "Okay, wait. Miley took your car? She wouldn't do that…" But his voice trailed off. "Okay why and where?" Jackson sighed.

"I don't know!" Jackson was standing in his driveway in his bare feet, his eyes darting from side to side, for any sign of his car and Miley. "There were slamming doors, I heard some shouting, but then when I went down to check it out, everyone was gone and my car was leaving."

"Jackson, forget your car. Miley has seem off lately. This can't be good." Jackson nodded his head, Miley's going to be fine, she always gets through these things… but his car on the other hand. He has faith in Miley, he's not worried.

"Okay, I'll be right there. You try her cell phone." Robby hung up and Jackson walked back to the porch, where he sat on the swing, re-dialing the phone and trying Miley's number.

She didn't answer; he kind of figured she wouldn't.

--

Miley might be angry, but she still obeys all traffic laws, like this red light that just didn't want to turn green. Her fingers are tapping the steering wheel. Jake's house is only another block away.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Of course, time always goes 100% slower when you're in a hurry. I'm going to rip that boy to shreds, he ruined everything._

"Yes!" She yelled when the light turned green, her heart thumping loudly as his house came into view.

But when she slammed the car door shut behind her, all nerves were smothered by her anger. She stomped her way up to the door, didn't even knock and just waltzed right in.

"Jake Ryan!" She heard something slam and found her way upstairs, checked the first room, which was a bathroom and came up empty, checked the second room and swung the door open to a baffled Jake, picking up a toppled chair. He set it up, looked up and jumped backward.

"Miley?" He asked and she stomped over him.

Then slapped him square on the face, his head whipped to the side, his mouth hanging open, but just as quickly as the anger came, it faded, again and she was able to think.

Her heart was hurting, again. Her chest was heaving and she was fighting back a painful, tight throat and tears. Jake was rubbing his face and taking a step back.

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry, I didn't think." Miley's shoulders slump, she knows the feeling, but this time she might not ever get to speak or see Lilly, again. This time it's bad, really bad.

"You asshole! She might never speak to me, again." He tilted his head in confusion.

"Really? I – I, okay I wasn't expecting that. She seemed like a good friend that would stay by your side no matter what. I am so sorry, Miley." She bowed her head.

"I kissed her." She whispered. "It – It was spur of the moment, no thought thing." His eyes widened.

"No." He whispered back, her head popped up and she raised her fists, hitting them against his chest. He grabbed her wrists.

"I don't understand, Jake. She's my best friend! This shouldn't be happening!" She stopped struggling and he held her against him.

His own heart hurting. Miley was sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." He could only nod and hold her tight, willing her tears to disappear.

"It's going to be okay, Miley."

--

Robby Ray hung up the phone, with the answer in his head, Lilly. He called Lilly's mother, who was also worried, Lilly hasn't shown up home, yet and that she'll call back when she gets information.

He looks at Jackson. "Lilly might be at Oliver's. Stop worrying so much." He said with a mouthful of food.

But, it's his job and it's not hard to see the pain reflected in his own daughter's eyes. The phone rang, again and he jumped, his heart beating in fear. It was just Lilly's mom with the info that Lilly just arrived home, upset and went to bed, she didn't even get to ask about Miley.

He had to stop himself from yelling into the phone to wake her up and ask her, but he hung up and turned on the TV.

Miley and Lilly fights are complicated, if she isn't here by tomorrow morning, then he'll panic.


	5. For The Best

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 5; For the best._

I just really wanted to point out, that when Oliver and Lilly became Loliver, it was because Miley _left_.  
Keep that in mind. ;]

* * *

Miley opens her eyes and blinks.

_Hey! It's still dark? That means I can get home without little worry from Dad… wait, nope._

She lifts her head and groans at the bright light shining in through the window. She buries her head back into Jake's shoulder

Just when she's about to fall back asleep, her phone vibrates.

_Maybe I should answer it this time; after all, I am already in a whole bunch of trouble._

She slowly gets out of bed and walks outside, closing the door and whispering into the phone so she won't disturb Jake.

"Hello?" There was a deep sigh at the other end.

"Miley Rae Stewart!" Miley gulps, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Daddy, I am so sorry. I had a huge fight with Lily and I just went to see Jake. Time was lost and I ended up falling asleep."

"You couldn't have called me?" _No, because I was crying my eyes out, duh, but let me drop my entire problem and call you just to let you know that everything's not fine._

"Yes, I should've called. Just to let you know where I was." He huffed.

"You are okay, though?" She sighed.

"I'm better. I'll be right home. Let me just say goodbye to Jake and thank him." He sighed, a sigh that said, 'I'll let this slip, but you are so totally in trouble.'

"You're grounded, Miley. That Hannah event is cancelled." _Like I care, Hannah just doesn't mean as much to me as it used to. Cancel it, Dad. I'd rather just stay home and not deal with people._

"I understand, Dad. Bye, love you." She hung up before he could even say bye. She walked back into Jake's room and woke him up by shaking him.

She decided, in the time that she was talking to her Dad, that this whole Lilly infatuation thing has gotten way out of hand, and it needs to stop. Jake rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Jake, I'm sorry, again. This whole Lilly thing has to stop and it's going to be a painful process, but I know eventually, I'll get over it, but I can't do this whole thing without your help." He quickly sat up.

"What are you saying?" There was hope written all over his features.

"I'm saying, the only way to get over the person you want to see most is to stop seeing them at all."

--

Lilly couldn't be happier, even with that kiss still replaying itself every now and then in her mind, she was smiling from ear to ear.

Today was _their _day, the day she could just hang out and be with the person she was in love with, Oliver Oaken.

First, they went to breakfast and he surprised her by actually paying and while they were walking back to Lilly's house, her phone rang and she wasn't surprised to find it was Miley. Lilly wanted to answer it, she really did, but the kiss was still fresh in her mind and it was still a little awkward, tonight or tomorrow, after she's settling down in Oliver's arms, then she'll answer, but not yet.

For the next 3 hours, she didn't even have her phone on her because she was surfing with Oliver and the guys.

Oliver was carrying Lilly on his back and she was mushing him like a dog, he was laughing, though and that's probably what was making it so hard to carry Lilly. She fell off his back, missing the chair and landing in the sand, with a, 'oof.' Oliver just laughed harder, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. He was off to get a couple of hotdogs and waters, her phone still at home, forgotten.

Oliver came back, hands full, leaning down and kissing Lilly on the forehead.

"Here you go, babe!" The Miley incident was forgotten until she went home to get changed; she quickly checked her phone and sighed.

There were 5 missed calls, 1 voicemail and 3 text messages. "I'm sorry, Lilly." Was the first text message, she deleted it. "Lilly, please answer!" Was the second message. She deleted that one, too. "I just want to talk." Was the third message, she stared at it, before typing, _Yeah? Look what happened last time we talked._ She shook her head and didn't send it.

She grabbed her skateboard and met Oliver at the door with a quick kiss.

--

Miley threw her phone at the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest. _Lilly's not going to answer. I'll just sneak out, tonight and meet her at the house when she gets back from her day with Oliver._

So, Miley picked up the phone, again, pushing the tears of regret away, smiling and beginning another change in her life.

She got through it all when her mother died; she can certainly get through this. She dialed the familiar numbers.

"Hey, babe!" Jake answered enthusiastically. She couldn't help but smile, because even though she was a wreck, she was making someone else happy and that's all she needed right now.

And, who knows? She might even fall back in love with him, especially with Lilly going out of the picture.

--

Lilly was practically skipping to her bedroom, all smiles and humming. She flicked on the light, jumped backward and muffled a scream.

"Maybe we should learn to lock the balconies we have." Miley stood up from the chair and Lilly, out of habit, smiled at Miley's joke. Then she realized she was doing it and crossed her arms and glared at Miley. "You have no idea how really sorry I am. Or maybe you do, but it doesn't matter, anymore because I'm becoming a problem, for both you and Oliver and I really don't want to be the shoelace on the foot of love that you'll trip over." Lilly turned her head and stifled a laugh. "Okay, so that was a horrible analogy. The point of why I'm here is to say, goodbye. I'm out of your life until I can work this out. Maybe next week, we'll be able to be best friends, again or maybe never. I don't know, but I'll never know, if I can't get over you. So this is my running jump." Miley bowed her head, then walked past Lilly and closed the door, almost silently.

Lilly's breathing was ragged and she was standing in shock.

_If this is supposed to be a good thing, then why does my heart hurt?_

--

Miley did it. She snuck out, ripped her heart right in half, then snuck back in, all in under 30 minutes. That should be a world record.

Now, she just has to put her heart back together, that, she guarantees, is _not_ going to take under 30 minutes.

Especially, when Miley's grounded, but it's a good start. She'll go down stairs, help her Dad set up dinner and bond over music lyrics and good food and then, when her resources get bigger, she'll visit Jake on set with some roses and a smile. Then, when he goes away for the second part of his movie, she'll go on a summer tour.

She surprise her fans, when she thanks Jake on her third or fourth concert for being a good friend and he'll come out and say thank you to Hannah for giving him Miley, because, when it comes down to it, Jake is the safest route to go, she knows him and when something is new, it's safest, there isn't that dangerous new path to go down.

But, even after it all, she'll still have to tell her self; it's for the best.


	6. Changes

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 6; Changes._

* * *

Lilly was pacing back and forth._ I'm just overreacting; surprises can mess with the head._ But she wasn't _positive_ about that thought, it was just reassurance. Her phone was vibrating every 5 minutes, but she hardly even noticed because she was creating a path on the floor of her room. _Why is this whole thing, way more confusing then it should be? _She doesn't have an answer for that, because, well she's confused.

Her phone vibrates, again and, again, she walks past her closet door, head down, arms behind her back. There was something different and she left Oliver, quickly, with a lame excuse about feeding the dog, when she doesn't even have a dog and now she's trying to figure out what _exactly_ happened.

She knows what happened, she kissed Oliver… but, it just wasn't the same. His lips were moving against hers and that was it. She didn't feel that sense of joy, or that sense of happiness, like she always does. She felt loved, but she didn't love the kiss. She felt his emotions, but hers were gone.

Miley popped into her head and she finally stopped pacing, leaning against her closet door and taking deep breathes.

The kiss replayed itself in her head and her heart rate picked up.

_I want to kiss Miley, again._

Lilly's eyes, widened. _Oh._ The answer was simple, but she made it difficult because there is no way, that answer, that simple answer is the answer. It's just not right.

She picked up her phone.

"Lilly, thank God! Are you okay?" She lay down on her bed.

"Yeah, just felt a little off, but I'm better." He sighed.

"You sure? I didn't –" She cut him off.

"No. My stomach was off, that's it. I didn't want to puke all over you." He made a disgusted sound.

"Okay. I'm glad you're feeling better. We're still on for the movies, tomorrow, right?" She smiled.

"Of course." And then they fell into their routine. They talked, about life, about her lame excuse and about anything, except Miley. "I love you." She said, but it sounded off, didn't sound the same and she paused before saying it this time.

She still loved Oliver, she was sure of that. She sighed, staring at her ceiling, before she started getting tired. She thought of Miley and willingly let the kiss replay itself. The smile only got larger. Then she sat up with a start, _shit._

She couldn't deny it, again. The kiss with Miley was perfect; the last kiss with Oliver was an ash, compared to the bonfire she remembered with Miley.

_What does this all mean?_

--

Robby Ray _had_ to relent the grounding, because Hannah had a charity event she was invited to and, the celebrity had to invite a friend and she was in a fight with Lilly, so who else was there to invite? Oh yeah, Jake Ryan.

He cringed at her squeal off happiness when he relented the grounding, she's only been grounded for 3 weeks and he's lifting it. _I so hope she doesn't think she can get away with it each time._

Jake appeared at the door with a white v-neck shirt, a black, nice coat and ripped skinny jeans. Miley was looking just as nice as him in a white skirt and black button down shirt.

He sighed in frustration, he's still not very fond of that boy, but she's been looking happier lately and she just lights up when she sees him, so Robby Ray will have to deal.

But there's still something, when he has a chance to look into his daughter's eyes, he sees there something wrong.

--

Lilly _could not_ go to sleep, she tossed, she turned, she groaned and finally she got out of bed, again and turned on the TV. It's midnight, she should really get some sleep, because she's going to be dead in school tomorrow, but she can't.

She wasn't really paying attention, she was just gazing at the news, that is, until familiar names reached her ears: Jake Ryan and Hanna Montana.

The news said they attended a charity event for children with Leukemia, playing games, such as mini golf and air hockey and reading to younger children. She was amazed to see the laughter on Miley's face, happy to see that most of it was real, but something inside Lilly clicked and she shut the TV off furiously.

She had her paparazzi smile on when she was talking to the reporters, but when Jake came around, it was a real smile.

_I thought Jake and Miley weren't together? They seem so very together, now. Why am I even talking to myself about this? She looks happy, that's good right? But that's the first time I've seen her happy, in almost 3 weeks and it wasn't because of me._

Lilly couldn't help but feel depressed that Jake was the one making Miley happy.

--

"I tried calling Miley to see if she wanted to walk with us, but she didn't answer her phone." Lilly just looked at him, then bowed her head.

"We aren't talking." He huffed.

"So, because you two are in a fight, she can't talk to me? That's not very fair." Lilly opened her mouth, then shut it. She can't really say its involving Oliver.

Lilly leaned in, right before Oliver left for his morning class to give him a kiss and, again, she was worried because she couldn't stop worrying about Miley. She couldn't get into the kiss, because she was thinking about Miley.

She shook her head and decided she needed to talk to Miley, this was getting out of hand.

--

But Miley wasn't in any of her classes, then lunch came and Miley was nowhere to be seen. Lilly rushed to her next class, getting there before almost anyone else, so she could watch and see if Miley came in, but she never did.

She asked the teacher and the teacher said Miley changed classes.

Lilly's heart sank. She didn't pay attention any of that class; she walked slowly out, head down, until she heard a familiar southern accent… and another familiar laugh.

Her head popped up and she glared at the pair across the hall. Miley was holding a rose and Jake was smiling at her, his hand in her hand. Lilly's eyes widened when he leaned down and kissed her, not just a peck but a full kiss on the lips. She wanted to punch him in the face.

_Jake Ryan is a deusch bag. I can't believe she's back with him and wait? I thought she wasn't dating him because of me… wait, again, she said she couldn't talk or see me anymore, and with me out of the picture… that could only mean, she pulled Jake back into the picture._

Lilly hid behind the corner, waiting for Miley to come around and when she did, Lilly grabbed her wrist, startling Miley and making her squeal. Miley glared, ready to yell at whoever did that, until she saw who actually did that and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, Lilly." The fake paparazzi smile. It was killing Lilly to see it. Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell. Miley turned on her heel and walked away. Lilly's shoulders slumped.

She didn't realize how lonely she felt without her best friend to confide in.

--

Oliver could even see it and he's the donut. Ever since the fight with Miley, Lilly hasn't been herself and she hasn't said what the fight was about, which means it could only be big.

He was waiting for Miley at the front doors, when an all too familiar car pulled up. Oliver balled his fists. _Jake Ryan. _While Oliver was glaring at Jake and his fancy convertible, loud music and dark sunglasses, he missed Miley, that is, until she threw her books into the back of his car.

"Miley!" But she jumped over the side of the car; they leaned into each other and was locked in a long kiss. Oliver made a disgusted sound; he really hated that stuck up celebrity. Then Jake pulled out, turning his music up even more.

And even Oliver can see that Miley hasn't been that involved in a relationship, it was always balanced between family, friends, Hannah and the relationship. He's seen it.

The relationship is everything; she's always with Jake. It's either Miley and Jake or Hannah and Jake.

He understands. Lilly is missing her best friend. Miley needs to know that, he can't just stand by and watch Lilly be all sad and Miley just forget them.

He loves Lilly.


	7. Darker Eyes

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 7; Love has always been the same, you were just looking in the wrong direction and instead were seeing something that looked familiar, but had darker eyes._

* * *

"Sorry, Oliver, but Miley's grounded." Oliver pleaded with his eyes.

"Please, Mr. S, I really need to talk to her. It's about this Lilly fight. 5 minutes, I swear." If Oliver said it was about Lilly in the first place, Robby Ray wouldn't have argued, he stepped aside and waved Oliver in. "Thank you, 5 minutes and I'm out." Then Oliver was walking up to her bedroom. He hesitated before he knocked, taking a deep breath and repeating what he was going to say in his head. Then he knocked.

"Yeah?" Came a yell from inside Miley's room

"It's Oliver, Miley. I'd like to talk." The door swung open and Miley was standing there in pajama's looking irritated and shocked that Oliver was standing in her doorway bedroom of all places.

"I'm grounded, and Daddy's letting you talk to me?" Oliver nodded and Miley stood aside. He walked in and stood awkwardly in the center of the room, running a hand through his hair.

_What am I doing? Oh yeah, talking. Talking about what? Whoa, breath. It's just Miley._

"I wanted to talk about Lilly." Even Oliver noticed the way Miley stood rigid, eyes shutting. "Look whatever she said, I know she's sorry and if you would just please talk to her, again, I know it would make her happy." Miley looked at him, opened her mouth, shut it, ran a hand through her hair and sat down on her bed.

"I can't, Oliver. If she wants to talk to me, then she will, but what happened between us just can't be easily fixed with a conversation. It can't be forgotten. I made a mistake and she has to come to me to try and fix it. I can't." Oliver looked at her, forehead knitted in confusion.

"Okay, wait. This is bigger then I thought it is. What _exactly_ happened?" Miley just looked down. "C'mon, Miley. Whether it be girl stuff, complicated stuff, maybe it's about me. I can take it." Miley didn't look at him.

"It's way more complicated then that, for me, it's everything and for her, it's probably nothing and that's what the problem is." Oliver tapped his chin.

"Okay, so, whatever it is means a lot to you and Lilly is blowing it off." Miley nodded. "Tell me, Miles! What is it? I'll talk to her." Miley stood up and ran her hand through her hair, again.

"I don't see how you of all people could help this situation. You just don't see Lilly like I do and you need to see her like that, to actually see how she feels about this whole situation." Oliver shook his head, even more confused.

"What do you mean by that. I love Lilly. I'm the person that gets her best." Miley shook her head.

"You don't get it, Oliver." She fell back on her bed.

"Get what?! Miley, what the Hell is going on?" Miley sat up and looked at him.

"Oliver, you're so caught up in trying to improve your life, you forget that what's really important is standing right in front of you and if you get what you think you really need, fame, a music career, then you might lose, Lilly." Oliver balled his fists.

"What the Hell? I know that. I don't have to worry about that, because she'll stand by my side." Miley smiled a crooked smile, shaking her head.

"Then what is it that you love best about her?" He glared.

"I love the way she says I love you, like I'm everything, the way her blonde hair shines in the –" She cut him off.

"Okay, better answer then I thought you were going to give me, but you're still not looking deep enough. You're thinking as a couple, like one of those cutesy couples on TV, but you shouldn't think of love as being a couple, love should be one." Oliver opened his eyes.

"Whoa, deep." Miley shrugged.

"Yeah, it happens when you're in love." Oliver laughed.

"Jake Ryan?" He missed Miley's flinch. "I'm surprise you can get any deeper then the water on the bottom of the shower with him. I still don't see what you see in him." Miley looked away.

"I see hope." Oliver shrugged.

"Whatever and don't tell me how to love _my_ girlfriend." He gave Miley one last once over before leaving. Miley sighed.

_See, there's another one of his problems, he's always thinking for his self. His career, his girlfriend, his love. It should be we, because if you want to stay with someone, you can't just change your life without them, it would be like moving into a new house without any furniture. If you really love someone, they are your everything, not your career or anything else._

--

Lilly had the same idea as Oliver, just a little later on the uptake. She walked up to Miley's house, head down, her heart racing. Except, unlike Oliver, she had no idea what she was going to say to Miley, she had hoped that Miley would come up with the answer, when she heard a familiar voice that made her smile. She hid behind a bush, peering through the limbs to watch Oliver and Mr. S talk. She waited a few minutes, before she knocked herself. Mr. S answered with a sigh.

"Let me guess, here to talk to Miley. 5 minutes, no longer?" Lilly shook her head. He stood aside. "Lilly?" Lilly looked at him, his eyes hopeful. "She's just not the same without her best friend." Then he shut the door and walked away, leaving Lilly there with her mouth open. She shook her head and shut it, walking up the steps.

--

She almost didn't run into the bathroom when Oliver came pounding out of Miley's room, she was still reeling, head spinning, heart pounding from Miley's word. They weren't just beautiful words, they were spoken with passion and she's never heard somebody treat her like that… like she was everything.

She thought she has. The way Oliver holds her, most of the time like she was his prized possession, doesn't want to lose it, but can set it aside. She's always known this, but she's never experienced anything else, so how could she tell it wasn't real love.

She took a deep breath, slowly walked to Miley's doorframe and just watched her for a couple of seconds. Miley was sitting rigid and stock still on her bed, one hand holding up her head, the other gripping her bed sheets so tight, her knuckles were white.

Miley was holding back tears and it was painfully obvious. It stung Lilly's own heart.

She couldn't move, she was so confused; she couldn't even think, she just stood still, looking at Miley but not really seeing her, her mind racing from Miley, to Oliver.

Then, just like that, she realized she cared for Miley, just as much as she cared for Oliver, maybe even more, it was too early to tell.

Oliver was her kiss, her outer needs.

But now she realizes Miley is so much more, she can't talk to Oliver like she can talk to Miley. She can't just sit in a room with Oliver, silent, thinking, like she can with Miley. Oliver has to hold her for her to feel content, but with Miley…

With Miley she feels content just being around her. She swallowed… then knocked on the doorframe, Miley jumped.

Miley stared at Lilly in shock and Lilly's heart sank and Miley visibly looked around, like she was looking for some kind of escape, before her shoulders sagged when she realized she was sitting in her room. Lilly stepped in Miley's room and shut the door.

Miley quickly looked down, again, when their eyes met for a second, she was afraid what she was going to find in them. Miley still didn't look up, even when Lilly sat down on her bed, crossed her legs and stared a hole into the side of Miley's face.

"Okay, look, Miley. I'm sorry. I apologize. I regret the way I acted." Miley still didn't look up. "I just don't want to lose my best friend." Miley moved her head, but switched her gaze back to the floor. Lilly sighed. "Please, Miley. I need you. I don't know how I ever survived with out you before. You're the one person I can talk to about anything and this whole thing is killing me, because I want to talk to you about it, but I can't and I just want to." Miley looked at Lilly, her eyes avoiding Lilly's.

"That's all good. I'm glad to hear that, but what about me, Lilly?" Lilly looked at her.

"You seem to be doing fine with Jakey." Miley looked down, again and Lilly instantly regretted saying that. Lilly raised her hand, dropped it, then raised it, again, slowly bringing it to Miley's hand. She smiled when she rested it on top of Miley's, moving her hand around to grasp Miley's. Miley looked at Lilly's hand and almost pulled away, but her touch, the feel of Lilly is the most magical thing and it's what she wanted, even though she shouldn't. "I'm sorry. I should-"

"No, it's okay. You're right. I'm with Jake, again." Lilly tugged on Miley's hand, getting Miley to look at her.

"I thought-" Miley looked her in the eye and Lilly smiled. "Oh. I get it. 'I see hope.'" Miley smiled, amazed Lilly even knew what she was talking about. Lilly smiled back, surprised Miley knew she heard the conversation. "How'd you know I heard?" Miley looked away.

"You knocked 5 seconds after Oliver left and he didn't realize you were there. It was obvious when you two didn't say anything to each other." Lilly shook her head, then moved closer to Miley, laying her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley's heart was pounding furiously at the fact that Lilly was near her.

Lilly felt content. She felt all her problems drift away, but Miley, on the other hand, couldn't feel content around Lilly, anymore. She was nervous and somehow, Lilly could feel that, most likely the tension drifting off of Miley in waves. She looked up from Miley's shoulder and could see Miley's teeth ground together and her skin pale.

"Miley?" Miley could feel Lilly staring at her, so she just nodded her head. "How do you know that? I mean, with just a kiss, how do you know that?" Miley was confused, she looked at Lilly was questioning eyes. Lilly pleaded back with her eyes, she didn't want to repeat Miley's words. "I mean, I was dating Oliver for months, tons of kisses, make-out sessions –" Miley's teeth ground together harder. "But, I still didn't know until he said something and you don't love Jake –" The answer hit Miley and her eyes widened with shock, _shit_, was her only coherent thought. "But you have all the makings of the perfect couple. How did you know?" Miley was getting paler; she pulled out of Lilly's grasp, standing up.

"I'm – I'm –" Miley's voice was squeaky and high pitched. She cleared her throat. "I'm grounded. You should probably go now, it's been way longer then 5 minutes, I don't want Daddy grounding me even more, I have a concert tomorrow night and Jake's going to make a guest appearance. Sorry, but I really want him there and I don't want Daddy…" But she trailed off at the look on Lilly's face that clearly told her she didn't believe the lie.

"Your grounded and I know your Dad, he wouldn't even let you go to that concert, let alone see Jake, in the first place." Lilly stood up and Miley's heart dropped into her stomach with nervous butterflies exploding into bats. She backed up towards the door. "I'm just wondering. How did you know, Miley?" Miley turned her back to Lilly, to open the door, but her other hand was grabbed and she was pulled onto the bed, again. All it took, then, was for Lilly to look at her with that puppy dog face. Miley groaned.

"Ugh, you really want to know how? I'll tell you how. It's simple. It's when their world, become your world and their your everything. A smile that leaves goose bumps, a laugh that makes you high and eyes that could leave you feeling naked. It's when it's so powerful; you can hardly breath, anymore. That's how you know you're in love with someone." Miley was looking into Lilly's eyes, before she couldn't take it, any longer and looked away.

Lilly stood up. "I can't believe you changed your classes. Change them back. I can't take class without you there." Then she walked to the door, opened it and almost ran to get outside.

She leaned against the railing on the front porch, closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. She can't believe how right Miley is. Lilly's practically shaking. She walks in a daze back to her house, forgetting that Oliver would be waiting there.

And there he was, looking all worried on her front porch. He wrapped her up in her arms and it was comforting but she didn't love him.

She loved the way he laughed, his smile when he saw him, the way his arms are so warm, comforting and safe, but she didn't love _him_.

She said she didn't feel well and he laced her hand with his and it was comforting, it was warm, but it wasn't right. He kissed her forehead and it was comforting, but it just wasn't right.

She lay down on her bed, staring at her wall and contemplating it all, when she thought about her whole relationship, it all boils down to one thing: he's always been there for her. A relationship would make the fact that he was her shelter, only better. But if there's 3 things she's positive of it's that she shouldn't be with him.

When she thinks about sex, its just makes her nervous, not excited and she doesn't believe in a million years, she'd do it with him. His blossoming music career, she's positive that if he went on tour, or went away, she'd be left behind. She's never felt comfortable in public with her display of emotion, like, she doesn't want the world to know. The PDA has always been with Miley and her family.

She reaches for her phone and dials Miley's number.

"Hello?" Miley asks just above a whisper, like Lilly couldn't be calling her.

"Can I come over?" Miley sighs.

"I'm grounded, Lilly." Lilly smirks, she just needs to bring out her charm, 'cause she knows Miley loves her and all it will take is a little begging.

"Yeah, but if you unlock your balcony door and meet me out there in 10 minutes, I can crawl over the railing, again." There's silence.

"Lilly…" A huff. "I'm not strong enough to lift you, like Oliver was. It's not going to work, you can't sneak in and why do you want to come over, anyway? We have school tomorrow."

"Well, Miles." She lowers her voice, like the next thing she's going to say is the most important thing in the world. "I'd like to talk with you." She drawls out and there's a frustrated sigh at the other end, muffled, probably from Miley shoving a pillow over her mouth.

"Meet me at the back porch, I can sneak you in through the back doors."


	8. The Real Reason

Everything But You  
_Chapter 8; The real reason she's not hurting as much is because throwing herself at Jake is an understatement._

* * *

Lilly and Miley were stifling laughs, after Lilly burst out laughing so loud, Jackson was banging on the door telling Miley to stop talking to herself.

They were back to their old selves, Lilly in a pair of Miley's pajama's, sitting across from each other on Miley's bed.

Miley yawned, got off the bed, stretched and pointed to the bed.

"You can have my bed." She took a couple of pillows off of it, a blanket and threw them on the floor. "I'll sleep here, but I need to get to sleep or I'll be dead tired tomorrow."

"You're sleeping on the floor?" Miley nodded her head. "But we always sleep together." Both Miley and Lilly fall silent. Not so G rated thoughts running through the brunette's mind. Lilly thinks back, to what she was pondering early and gets off the bed, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her up, then she grabs her pillows and blankets and throws them on the bed. It was so much easier to think of love with Miley, then with Oliver and that wasn't making her nervous, it was scaring her because she already knows she's not in love with Oliver. She doesn't want to be thinking these thoughts just because Miley likes her. "Let's not change our routine, give you a bad back, just 'cause something else changed." Lilly waved her hand and Miley smiled, climbing into bed and snuggling under the covers. Lilly flicked off the light and crawled in after her. Lilly has a dilemma and she just thought of a way to fix it. "Miley? Why can't you love Jake?" Miley groaned, half asleep.

"Because I need to fall out of love with someone else, first." Lilly gulped but she oddly liked hearing Miley say that.

"Why can't you just do that?" Miley groaned, again.

"Now, Lilly? I want to sleep. 'Cause when someone means everything to you, you can't just give them up." Lilly smiled, there's the answer she was looking for.

"Miley?" Miley turned to face the other wall, ignoring Lilly. "Miles?"

"Ugh, what, now?" Lilly put her hand on Miley's arm.

"What if I asked you to kiss me, just to you know –" Lilly gulped as she felt Miley go rigid. "You know, help me prove something." Lilly leaned down, knowing that Miley wasn't going to speak above a whisper, no matter the answer.

"Prove what?" Miley asked in a whisper, her back still to Lilly. Lilly's hand moved to Miley's face and she pushed Miley's hair out of her face, leaning over to see it. Miley was staring wide-eyed at the wall, lip quivering.

"That what I was contemplating earlier was true, that Oliver, even though I love him, I'm not in love with him, that words, which were very oddly wise, were true and that even though I was content with Oliver, in his arms. I feel perfect, with just your presence." Miley's hand was shaking, up where it was laying next to her face and her eyes looked completely blank as she stared at the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me, Lilly?" Miley whispered, again. She turned, staring at Lilly, eyes still emotionless, that is, until a tear ran out of her eye and Lilly laced her fingers through Miley's own shaking fingers.

"You're the one who is the wisdom on real love and I think I'm learning it too." Another tear ran down Miley's cheek and she turned her head, to the side.

"You – You're dating Oliver and I'm dating J – Ja-" She stopped and Lilly looked at her, again. Lilly laid her head on Miley's chest and her eyes opened at the pounding coming below her.

"Don't cry, Miley." But she heard a sob and she squeezed Miley's hand, then pulled her hand out of Miley's and used it to lean up and look at Miley. She used her other hand to wipe away a few tears, Miley opened her eyes and looked at Lilly. "You never answered my question."

"I don't know what I would do, until you actually asked me." Lilly wiped a few more tears away.

"Will you kiss me?" Lilly felt a pair of hands on her neck and she closed her eyes as Miley pulled her lips to her own. Lilly felt her arm collapse and she laced her hands through Miley's hair. The blonde pulled away with a gasp, burying her face in Miley's neck. "Fireworks." Lilly breathed out.

"What?" Miley asked, just as breathlessly.

"I swear I saw fireworks." Miley wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist.

"I'm going to bed, now."

--

"Lilly!" _Ugh, no. 5 more minutes._ "Lillian!" Lilly popped up when something, soft, yet startling whacked her good in the head. Her eyes were roaming when she came upon Miley, holding a pillow and glaring at Lilly. "Well, finally, good morning." Lilly blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Get ready, I'll sneak you out the door, again. Then you can ride to school with Jake and I." Lilly stretched on the bed, then rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, again.

"I don't have any clean clothes…" She mumbled out… and was whacked right in the face with a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She let the clothes fall off her face, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Lilly! Would you get up, already!?" Miley had her arms crossed, glaring at Lilly.

"I don't really want to." Lilly pushed her face into the pillow and Miley sighed in frustration… then stomped over to Lilly, grabbed her arm and tugged. Lilly squealed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. She rubbed her elbow and glared at Miley. "Okay, jeez, I'm up." Miley pointed a finger at her.

"I'll get you some breakfast, you better be ready in the next 5 minutes or I'm going to resort to force." Lilly stood up, stretching, again.

"You haven't already?" Miley smiled.

"That was nothing." Then she just stared at Lilly and evil glint in her eyes, even as she backed out.

"Okay! Stop staring." Lilly looked away from Miley's gaze.

"5 minutes!" Miley called from right out the door.

--

Lilly's never felt more uncomfortable and angrier in her life. She could hardly hear herself think over the combination of the top down on Jake's convertible and the loud music blaring from the speakers.

She couldn't believe, in a million years, that she was being ignored. Miley was singing, Jake was smiling, one hand on the wheel and the other in Miley's hand.

Jake pulled up to the school and Lilly jumped out, slinging her bag over her shoulder and waiting for Miley. Her eyes widened and she had to hold back a gag as they leaned into each other for a good 10-second kiss. Lilly was tapping her foot impatiently, as Miley waved Jake off.

As soon as Jake was out of sight, Miley's smile faltered and she turned around, not even looking at Lilly. She just started walking, Lilly trailing behind.

_Yeah? Two can play at that game._

Oliver walked up and Lilly leaned up to kiss him, he pulled away with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I missed you, too." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You feeling any better?"

Miley walked around a corner and out of sight. Lilly leaned into Oliver and just let him hold her.

"I was."

--

Miley didn't switch back her classes. _I just can't seem to get that girl, anymore._

"Lilly?" Oliver was wringing his hands, standing back tentatively. "Can I talk to you?" _I so do not need more drama right now. _

"Yeah, of course." Lilly sat down on a bench and Oliver sat next to her.

"I know this fight is bigger then usual, but I didn't realize how big, until I saw Miley with Jake. She's practically throwing herself at him. I've never her seen her so committed in a relationship before. Travis was nothing compared to this. Travis made her choose between coming back here and staying with him, she said goodbye a day later, but Jake? Jake's everywhere she is." Lilly bowed her head.

"I know." Oliver lifted her chin.

"I just don't know, Lilly. He seems good for her, but I just get this feeling, like, she _really_ shouldn't be with him." Lilly smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"I know." They stared into each other's eyes, the same idea brewing.

"We should break them up." Lilly flinched.

"You don't know what that's going to do." _Either do I, but for a different reason then he's thinking._

"I know, but it can't do any more harm, can it?" Lilly chose not to say anything at all to that and just leaned in to kiss him.

Why, _now_ of all times does he decide to be the perfect boyfriend?

--

Lilly was waiting for Miley on Miley's front porch swing, but she's been waiting for two hours and Miley still hasn't shown up. She's grounded; she should be home from school long before now.

It only makes her blood boil, as the most likely reason is, Jake Ryan. She lays down on the swing, putting her hands behind her head and whistling away the time.

Another half an hour and familiar loud music appears, Lilly sits up straight. Listens intently and quickly stands up as Miley appears around the corner. Miley stops dead as their eyes meet. Then she quickly looks away, fumbling her key and striding for the door handle.

"What are you doing here?" It was whispered, like she really didn't want an answer.

"Looking for you, of course." Lilly smiled, joy in her voice. Miley just looked at her with sad eyes, before pushing the door open. "Where's your dad?" Because that's the only reason she was late from school.

"He was attending a Hannah meeting, something about the new album and upcoming summer tour." Miley was looking everywhere but Lilly and Lilly couldn't stand it.

"What's going on, now, Miley?" Miley stopped what she was doing, back stiffening and slapped her hands on the counter.

"What's going on, _now_? Did you really just ask me that question?" Lilly flinched.

"Well, with the kiss. I just thought – that - Maybe, you wouldn't be with Jake anymore." Miley still didn't look at Lilly, she just leaned her head into her hands.

"You thought wrong, Lilly. You're still with Oliver. I have a right to be with Jake. The only way I'd break up with Jake is if you broke up with Oliver, but that's not going to happen because you love him and you still need to figure things out for yourself." Lilly bowed her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but why date him? The full make-out sessions, always holding onto each other. Why can't he just be a good friend for you?" Miley lifted her head, turned and looked at Lilly quickly before walking towards the stairs. Lilly moved fast on her feet and grabbed Miley's wrist, spinning her around. "That wasn't really a question for avoidance. Why the quick escape?" Miley looked away.

"I don't really go for the friends with benefits, thing." Lilly's hands and jaw both dropped.

"What!?" Miley flinched, then turned, again. Lilly moved in front of her, grabbing handfuls of the front of her shirt and pulling her face towards her. "That better not mean what I think it means!" Lilly shouted into Miley's face. Miley grabbed Lilly's wrists and tried pushing them off of her, but Lilly was holding on tight. "Miley! Just say no, that of all the things you mean, sex is not one of them!" Lilly was pleading now. "You didn't have sex with Jake." Miley gave up trying and just looked away.

"I can't deny that, because it would be a lie." Lilly jumped away from Miley, running her hands viciously through her hair. "The first time, it just happened. I was screaming at him, he grabbed me, I screamed some more and we just kept getting closer, hands waving, his lips attacked me and emotions were running way to high to think. It just happened." Lilly spun around, finger shaking.

"The first time?" Lilly hit the nearest wall. Miley started walking up the stairs.

"You should just go, Lilly." Lilly grabbed Miley's wrist, their eyes met and what Lilly saw in Miley's eyes broke her heart.

"It helps, doesn't it?" Lilly put her hands on each side of Miley's face to keep her from looking away.

"No, but if I told you the real reason, you'd be disgusted." Miley tried to pull out of Lilly's grasp, but Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist.

"The second time?" Lilly buried her head in Miley's neck. "Just twice, right?"

"Yes." Miley finally relented and wrapped her arms around Lilly.

"The second time, Miles?" Miley was dead silent and Lilly got it. "Oh, that's why you were late." Miley still didn't make a sound. Lilly pulled away to look at Miley's face and it was pretty emotionless. She grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her towards the couch. Miley sat down with a plop, her arms crossing, her head facing away from Lilly.

Lilly ran a finger over Miley's jawbone, then down her neck. Miley shivered. Lilly moved Miley's shirt off her collarbone, grimacing at the obvious hickey sitting right there. Miley grabbed Lilly's wrist and put it back into Lilly's lap. Lilly leaned up on her knees, tucking hair behind Miley's ear and using her other hand to lay on Miley's cheek, turning her face towards her.

Then Lilly leaned in, laying her lips on Miley's but Miley didn't make a move and Lilly couldn't feel her breathing.

"Miley…" Lilly breathed out and that's all it took for Miley to grab both of Lilly's hands and attack her lips, using her body to push Lilly back on the couch, pinning her wrists above Lilly's head.

Miley and Lilly both pulled away, gasping for air, but Miley didn't quit. She kissed Lilly's forehead, then her cheek, then her ear.

"It's not him, I'm loving. It's you, when he's on me, I think of you." Then all warmth and all of Miley's body weight was gone. Lilly was left finding air on the couch; she slowly sat up, scanning the room for Miley. She wandered up stairs on shaky legs, leaning against the wall a couple of times for support. She opened Miley's door, slowly and collapsed on the bed, next to Miley, who was silent facing the other wall.

"Miley." Lilly took a deep breath. "Please, just give me time. Yes, I love Oliver, but – but I'm not _in_ love with him. Just give me time to get this figured out, 'cause in the end, I know it's going to be you. It's Oliver, though, Miley, the guy that's always been there for me, let me just – I don't, find away to change that part of my life." Lilly was still staring at the ceiling. "So, I can fit you perfectly into that part." The bed practically jumped and Lilly turned to her side, so she can face a now smiling Miley. "But, Jake, Miley?" Miley looked at Lilly.

"Jake is gone, if you promise me, that you'll at least give us a chance… and go to tomorrow night's Hannah event with me." Miley held out her pinky, Lilly didn't hesitate to link it with hers.

"That, I can promise."


	9. A Blessing

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 9; A Blessing._

* * *

Miley was sprawled on her bed, still in her Hannah clothes, breathing in and out lightly, hand over her head and if Lilly didn't know any better, she would have guess the pop star was sleeping.

Hannah was bombarded with pictures, questions, paparazzi and interviewers all night. Lilly was exhausted; just watching her go back and forth, answer this, pose here.

Robby Ray poked his head in the door, "Lilly, why don't you stay?" Lilly smiled.

"What about the grounded celeb, over here?" Lilly waved her hand in Miley's direction; Robby shrugged, then walked out. Lilly punched the air with her fist, then proceeded to finish getting out of the Lola disguise. When she was all ready for bed, she put her hands on her hips and contemplated how to get the sleeping Miley, awake. Miley was still in her Hannah outfit, wig included, sprawled all over the bed.

She started by lightly putting her hand on Miley's arm and shaking her. Miley didn't even move. "Miley!" She called out. Miley groaned. "Don't you think you should get into more comfortable clothes?" Miley smiled, moving her hand from her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Miley held up her hand and Lilly took it, hauling her up. She held up Miley with one hand on her stomach and the other on her arm. "I am so tired." Lilly laughed.

"Ya think?" Miley yanked off her wig, grabbed a set of clothes and slouched into the Hannah closet, she was out in 5 minutes, pajamas on, hair in every direction. She flicked the light off, walked past Lilly and fell on the bed. "You know, Miley, it's only like 8?" Miley groaned. Lilly shrugged to herself. "I'm going to go watch TV in your living room, you don't mind if I stay over, right?" Miley didn't say anything. "Don't say anything if it's okay." Lilly smiled and whistled as she went downstairs.

But her mood was broken as soon as she saw who Mr. S was arguing with. Robby threw up his hands and stomped away. Jake pushed past Lilly and waltzed his way upstairs, Lilly trailing behind him. She jumped in front of him as soon as he got in front of Miley's bedroom door. "You better leave." He just smiled, pushing her aside. But she grabbed him, spinning him around. "She's sleeping, anyway, dead tired from –"

"The event she went to with you and not me?" He sneered. The door to Miley's room flew open and Miley stood there, still looking tired, but now flustered. She stood aside and Jake glared at Lilly before walking in.

The door was almost shut in Lilly's face. "Whoa, Miley!" Miley rolled her neck, looking annoyed.

"I just want to talk to him, Lilly. It will be quick." Lilly shut the door and pulled Miley aside.

"Isn't that what happened the first time." Miley's teeth ground together.

"Really, Lilly? I don't think you're in a place to feel jealous." Lilly looked down. "And, no, we were yelling, both times, actually. I'm too tired to yell." Miley leaned in, her breath tickling Lilly's ear. "I was planning on breaking up with him, actually." Then she yanked her bedroom door open and shut it behind her.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to get over her, just forget her?" Jake whispered yelled.

"No, I wanted to get over her, not forget her. I couldn't forget her, not in a million years, she means everything to me and you know that."

"Blah, blah, blah. But what do you mean to her?" There was silence. "That's what I thought." Lilly wanted to jump in there and tell them both Miley meant a lot and Jake was scum.

"This isn't right. You need to get out of my life; it's you I want to forget. I'm already over you. Now just get out. You crossed a line, no, in fact you sailed over that line." She said sternly. "Get the fuck out!" She yelled, venom lacing her voice. The door swung open, Jake stomped out. Lilly watched Miley back up towards the bed, then collapse on it.

"He's wrong, Miley." Miley didn't move. Lilly sat down next to her. "I'm starting to think you mean a whole lot to me. A whole lot more than Oliver, that is and I think you know what that means." Lilly put her hand in Miley's. "Why didn't we know before?" She asked just above a whisper.

"It wasn't love at first sight. For me, I fell in love with everything about you. I got to know you, and that was love for me." Miley knew what Lilly was talking about, love, loving each other.

"Why are you so full of wisdom, lately?" That got Miley to smile. She sat up, moving underneath the covers and returning her hand in Lilly's.

"Love does crazy things." Lilly got underneath the covers, wrapping an arm around Miley's waist and burying her head into the crook of Miley's shoulder.

"Hm, that's for sure." Miley wrapped her own arm around Lilly.

"Lilly?" Lilly looked up to Miley staring at the ceiling. "You don't have to break up with Oliver, just yet, if you don't want to. I understand. He's a good friend, not the best boyfriend, but what we have is new and as long as I get to hold you, I guess I'll be fine, because I know that you were willing to give us a try." Lilly kissed Miley's neck.

"It's not going to be tomorrow, but I need you way more then Oliver." Then Lilly slapped Miley hard on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lilly put her palm flat on Miley's stomach, just thinking what could happen, the consequences of what Miley did.

"Jake, Miley. Ew. What if your pregnant?" Miley was silent for the longest time. "I want to throw up each time I think of it." Miley turned her head to Lilly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Protection, Lilly. I used it."

--

Jake was getting vengeance and what's no better way then to go to the other boyfriend? Jake grabbed Oliver's arm and spun him around.

"Jake? What the Hell?" Jake was glaring, breathing heavily.

"I fucked, Miley, just because she was in love with someone else. Do you know who that someone else is, Ollie poo?" Oliver took a bunch of steps back.

"What?" Jake ran his hands through his hair.

"I hope you know that Lilly doesn't love you. She's falling in love with Miley." Then Jake turned on his heel and stomped off, his car screeching away.

Oliver told himself Jake was just a big jealous asshole, but… but deep down, Miley and Lilly? _Shit_._ No, I can't think that. Lilly loves me, we're in love. It's me she wants, not Miley._

--

Oliver was staring out his bedroom window.

His heart was breaking and he should've realized before how much Lilly really meant to him, because now? Now, it's too late.

Two days, and the only times he spent with Lilly was in school. Their kisses were limited to foreheads and cheeks.

And you know who she's been spending the days with? Miley.

His bedroom door opened and he didn't turn, he just sighed out the breath he was holding in, at least she ended up making it.

"Ollie?" Oliver still didn't turn.

"Just tell me the truth, Lilly. It's her, now. Not me, right?" Lilly didn't say anything for a long while.

"Oliver." She paused, saying his name with passion, but not that kind, it was pity and she was feeling bad. "It's –"

"No, Lilly." He spun around, raising his hand to stop her. "Just give me the truth." Lilly bowed her head.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure what happened. She's…" Lilly trailed off.

"Everything you want and everything you need. She balances her secret life, her family, school and everything perfectly." Lilly looked up, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." She jumped back.

"What!? It's okay? What do you mean it's okay? I – her, how can it be okay?" She shouted and he gathered her back in his arms.

"You will always mean a lot to me, but it's okay because I can tell. I could tell by the anger in Jake's voice, the look in your eyes, the spring in your step, that now, you've got it right. I want you to be happy, above everything else and I want to be that cause of happiness, but as long as I still get to be your friend, we having nothing to worry about." Lilly sobbed and he held her tighter.

"Thank you, Oliver."


	10. The Last Obstacle

Everything But You  
_Chapter 10; The last obstacle._

* * *

Lilly could pretend that everything was fine, but being realistic is way more safe and she's glad she was, because when a trash can was knocked behind her, she spun, putting her hands up.

There was still one more obstacle to get around and that obstacle was attacking her.

He had her arms pinned to her sides and her back to the wall, so hard; it was cutting into her shirt. His face was close to hers and she could smell the alcohol all over it.

"You bitch." She turned her head and he released one hand, throwing her so hard, she rolled into the other wall. She tried to get up, but the cuts lining her arm surprised her and when she put her hand on the ground to push herself up, she took a sharp intake of breath and her arm collapsed. He grabbed her by the shoulder, digging his nails in and making her clamp her mouth shut to stop from yelping in pain, but she did yelp in pain when he slammed her against the wall, her arm, shoulder and now her back pulsing in pain. Her eyes opened in shock when she saw his hand ball into a fist, then raise up, she ducked and he yelped in pain when his fist hit the wall, but she ducked too hard and her cut up arm met the pavement and only made it worse, going from a trickle of blood, to more. He was moving towards her, seething, not walking in a straight line. She used her feet to push herself back, gaining room on him, then quickly pushing her self up onto her knees, then jumping up. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the jaw, he smiled, stumbling backwards, leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath and pushed himself back up and started charging, but before she knew it, he was flying into that same trash can he kicked and groaning in pain.

Oliver grabbed her good arm and pulled her away into a more public place, then gently taking her cut up arm and checking it over. He looked her in the eyes.

"The moment I saw Jake, I knew something was up and followed him." Lilly smiled and opened her mouth, but Oliver cut her off. "Yeah, yeah – don't tell Miley. But, you know Lilly? It's going to be damn hard to cover up this." He lifted her arm gently, again. "I can patch you up, you can put on a long sleeved shirt, but she's going to find out eventually, because she knows you better then anyone else." He crossed his arms. "And, besides, I'd rather you go to her, because she's going to do a Hell of a lot better patching that up then I am."

"But she's going to freak out." He nodded in agreement.

"I'll walk you there and we'll both talk to her, I'm sure with both of us there we can get her to calm down long enough to get her to understand." Lilly nodded and Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned in, letting him help her walk to Miley's house, her heart pounding.

--

As soon as Lilly walked in and Miley noticed her arm, Miley ran her hands viciously through her hair, yelling, "I knew it! That asshole being gone for a week was way too good to be true!" Oliver gently approached her, his hands up.

"Miley, please just listen." She slapped the counter.

"No! No! No _way_. I'm going to find him, I'm going to slaughter him and then I'm going to scatter the remains all over town for the world to see. Who the Hell does he think he is?" She stomped away, going up the stairs and Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, fearful that she was going to bring down a bat or a chainsaw, but she stomped back down with a few cotton balls, a bandage wrap and alcohol. "He _cannot_ do that and get away with it." Miley grabbed Lilly's good arm and pulled her onto the couch, sitting next to her and dipping the cotton ball at the top of the bottle and tipping the bottle to get the right amount of alcohol on the cotton ball. She looked into Lilly's eyes, then gently lifted Lilly's arm with one hand and brought the cotton ball up with her other. "Ready?" Miley suddenly was soft, no anger. Lilly nodded and Miley dabbed, both of them holding their breath as Lilly closed her eyes to block out the little stings. "You two are _not_ going to stop me from slaughtering him." She was angry, again and Lilly smiled. Miley gently wrapped a bandage around Lilly's arm and then stood up, stomping towards the stairs, again. But Oliver stood in front of her.

"Think about it, Miles." Miley glared.

"Move, please, Oliver." Miley said between clenched teeth. Oliver looked back at Lilly with pleading eyes. Lilly stood up, grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her towards her. Miley was seething and she refused to wrap her arms back around Lilly. Lilly nodded towards Oliver.

"Miley. It's what he wants, you to go back to him. What if he tries the same thing with you? You can't do that; you'd be letting him win. He would know that it got to you –" Miley tried pulling away without touching Lilly, afraid of hurting her, but Lilly wasn't letting go.

"It did get to me!" Miley had her hands in the air, trying to wiggle out of Lilly's grasp.

"You know what he means, Miley. If you run back to him, he's going to find some way to turn it against you, knowing him. He might let you beat him, then go to the paparazzi, make Hannah look bad or maybe sue you or worse, try to get you in jail. He'll do anything to separate us." Miley stopped struggling, but didn't wrap her arms around Lilly and Lilly knew why because she was angry, not only at Jake but also with herself. She was blaming herself.

"I'll be watching you, Miley. Don't do anything, please for both Lilly and I? We don't want to see you getting hurt, too." Oliver patted Miley's back, then leaned down and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "I better go, see you two later." Miley was looking away and Lilly could practically hear her thinking. She let go of Miley and tapped her head, gently.

"Whatchu you thinking about, babe." Miley looked at her, a half smile on her face before she walked away, sitting down at the table, her head in her hands. Lilly wrapped her arms around her from behind, putting her chin on Miley's shoulder.

"Stop it, right this instance. This is not even remotely your fault." Miley slapped her hand on the counter.

"Yes it is!" She shouted, then slapped her hand, again. Looked at it, then kept slapping, seeming to try to get rid of something. Lilly sighed, running her hand down Miley's arm and holding it in place by Miley's wrist.

"_No_." Lilly said firmly and she felt Miley relax underneath her. "You didn't attack me, you didn't know he was going to attack me and you had no way a part in any of it." Miley turned her head, lacing her fingers through Lilly's.

"But, if I just changed a few things. Stopped playing with his heart, didn't –" She took a breath as she felt Lilly tense up. "You know, maybe he wouldn't have. So, it is my fault. Lilly buried her head deeper in Miley's neck, breathing in the beautiful scent of Miley and that amazing perfume she wears.

"I want to make sure you'll be fine, so, Miley, promise me you won't do anything." Miley sighed and Lilly smiled, because Miley can't break a promise to Lilly.

"I promise Lilly, _I_ won't do, anything."

Lilly should've caught it then, Miley was good at getting around things.

--

Lilly was glaring at Robby Ray, he put his hands up. "I should've known. Her dressing room is straight down that hallway. I thought something was up, the moment she didn't think twice about inviting you."

She actually had to learn about the concert from Oliver, who learned about it from Jackson. Oliver and Lilly's eyes widened and he offered to drive, now he's keeping guard at the door, just incase Jake was late and they could catch him before he even showed up at the concert.

Lilly ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of Hannah's dressing room. She could hear the shouting from halfway down the hall. She turns her head and Robby Ray nods his. Her hand flies for the doorknob and she pushes it open, making it bang off the wall.

It effectively makes the shouting stop dead and the two noisemakers, standing only a breath away, both turn their heads in Lilly and Robby Ray's direction. There was a chair tipped over and a vase broken against the door. Jake's lip was bleeding and Hannah's wig was all messed up, twisted to the side, hair sticking up everywhere.

Rage boils at Lilly's skin, making her fists ball, her eyes glare and her teeth clench. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she takes a step into the room. Jake throws his hands up in annoyance.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" Miley's head spins back to him. "She – They –"

"Listen to you!? You haven't been saying much of anything, it's all nonsense!" Miley moves close to him, again, pushing him backward. "You are a lying, cheating s-" Robby Ray moved in front of Lilly, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Miley." He scolded and she stopped, taking a step back and crossing her arms. "Alright, Jake. You have 5 seconds to get out or I'm having Lilly call the security, but it's not them you have to worry about, they're just the one's that are gonna carry your remains out. Got it?" Jake glared, but stomped out, pushing Robby Ray and Lilly apart as he stormed out of the door. "I'll go check if he actually leaves and gets far, far away." Robby Ray winked and walked out the door. Lilly gently took the doorknob and shut the door lightly, leaning against.

"Miley…" She whined. Miley raised her hands.

"I didn't do anything. He came here." She looked defiantly at Lilly and Lilly sighed. Miley sighed right after, righting her tipped vanity chair and sitting in it, re-crossing her arms. "He deserved it, Lilly." Lilly walked up to her, wrapping her arms around Miley's neck and leaning her lips against her forehead.

"But, you could've gotten hurt, Miley." Lilly leaned back, her breath taken away from the look in Miley's eyes, directed straight for her.

"I did get hurt, Lilly, when he hurt you." Lilly studied Miley's face. Miley closed her eyes and Lilly could hear her breathing. She wanted nothing but to hold her forever. She gently slid the Hannah wig off and when she ran her hands through Miley's real, beautiful hair, she could hear Miley breath out and relax.

And, in that moment, as Miley took Lilly's hand in her own, eyes still closed and laid her head against Lilly's chest, there was no question. She could feel her heart beat pick up, her breath go ragged. There was no question. _I love Miley._ She wrapped her arms tight around Miley, laying her head on Miley's head and smiling, from ear to ear.

Because, now, nothing could get in the way. Jake's not going to be a problem any longer. Oliver was never really a problem. It feels like, she was in the dark and the sun has finally come out. She can see everything clearly. The way she loves playing with Miley's hair. The feel of Miley's arms around her, like nothing else in the world mattered.

"I love you, Miley." Lilly could feel Miley's arms tighten around her, because every time she said that before, it wasn't said right and now it sounds perfect. Lilly just wants to say it over and over, again.

"I love you, too, Lilly." Lilly buries her head in Miley's hair, her heart soaring.

Now, it feels like everything fits together perfectly.


	11. Keep Learning

**Everything But You.  
**_Chapter 11; We just keep learning._

* * *

"Miley…" It sounded like a distant whisper, like somebody was trying to get through to her from space or something. She was dead tired, she did 3 encore songs for that crowd last night at the concert, then got stuck with paparazzi and crazed fans, who waited around for 3 hours while they got cleaned up and stuff, to get pictures and autographs. She didn't get home until well after 3 in the morning, Lilly fell asleep on the couch during post-concert. She tried opening her eyes, but she just couldn't. It sounded like Lilly up there in space. _Hey, Lilly. Whatchu doing? I didn't know astronaut was what you wanted to be when you grow up. Come back to me, Lils._ She fell back into dreamland, this time with Lilly waving at her up in a spaceship. "Miley!" Okay, that one sounded closer and in Miley's dream, Lilly was getting out of her whacked up space ship.

She was pulled out of the haze in dreamland by a kiss on the lips, that trailed down her jawbone, across her collarbone and she was still dead tired, trying to find the strength to move her lips, but she was definitely aware. "Mm, Lilly…" She meant to actually say something, but she forgot the moment she thought it. "Sleep. Tired." She mumbled out, again. Lilly giggled.

"Mr. S wanted me to wake you up. You should see him smiling. He's cooking a big breakfast, something about a congratulations for an amazing concert, but if you asked me, I think it was because Jake is gone and a little warning, I also think an 'I told you so' is also coming." Miley opened her eyes a crack, but just couldn't keep them open.

"Can' he make it a lunch 'gratulations…" It wasn't quite a question, didn't sound like one, anyway to Lilly. Lilly felt her stomach growl. Okay, so, he wasn't the only one who wanted her up.

"Miley!" She said warningly, then pulled the covers off her.

"Hm, what?" Lilly raised her hands over Miley's stomach.

"Do not make me call upon the monster of all ticklish horror." Miley lazily giggled, then opened her eyes, rubbing them and looking up at Lilly.

"Jeez, woman. I'm up. Go eat your food. I'll be down." Miley reached for the covers and Lilly shook her head.

"Oh no!" Then her hands fell upon Miley's stomach and Miley curled up, pushing Lilly's hands away, trying to avoid the evil monster. She was laughing hysterically.

"Agh! Lilly, okay, okay!" Lilly stopped, leaning up on her knees and eyeing Miley. Miley sat up. She rubbed her sides. "Oh the horror." She said still half laughing.

"I had to. You were keeping me from my food." Miley shook her head and climbed out of bed, swaying a little before putting her hands above her head and stretching, then reaching down and stretching. She walked back over to the bed and gently pushed Lilly, who was off balance on her knees and made her fall backwards on the bed.

"It's 9! Ugh, Lilly!" Lilly jumped out of bed, smiling and shrugging, then she grabbed Miley's hand and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. Miley slouched, rolling her eyes and walking downstairs.

Miley ate some eggs and a piece of bacon, she was still trying her hardest not to fall asleep at the table. It was probably the stress of the whole Jake, Lilly, and Oliver situation, combined with lack of sleep that was making it unbearable to open her eyes. They only snapped wide open when an, "I told you so," escaped her father's lips and she glared at Lilly, who was trying her hardest to keep from laughing. Lilly was still chowing when she excused herself, telling Lilly to meet her on the back porch. She leaned down and kissed her father on the head, "I should listen to you more often." His own mouth widened, as she looked deep into Lilly's eyes, before lazily walking to the chair on the back porch and laying down, closing her eyes, again. What kept her awake until Lilly was done eating for those 5 minutes, was listening to the calming waves, oddly it was enough. She heard the screeching of a chair moving and cracked her eyes open. Lilly was moving the other chair, right next to hers. Lilly took Miley's hand in her own.

"Miley?" Miley smiled at how adorable she sounded when she was being shy.

"Yes, Lil?" Lilly was rubbing her thumb across the back of Miley's hand and Miley squeezed reassuringly.

"Why do you love me?" Miley's eyes shot open, looking straight into Lilly's questioning ones. "I mean, that night you said, 'when someone means everything to you, you can't just give them up.' Why do I mean so much to you?" Miley sighed.

"I thought I already said it." Lilly was giving her that cute puppy dog-pleading look and Miley was dying. If she gets into it, she's going to get all emotional and she knows it. She looks away. "Lilly. I just love you. It's –" Lilly tugged on her hand and Miley looked back, scooting over as Lilly sat on the edge of the seat.

"But I want to hear you say it. It's just me." Miley's eyes widened in shock.

"Just you? No. No way. It's the intensity in your eyes. It's the way your hair feels. It's _everything_ about you." Miley moved to her back, looking up at the sky and memorizing everything about Lilly without looking at her. "I think it's the way, like I said I got to know you. You see, I had this hole and it needed to be filled. You filled that hole, not with just anything, like Jake; you filled it right, I guess." She turned on her side, again, looking at Lilly. "Get it?" She closed her eyes, smiling from ear to ear. She heard Lilly's laugh in her ears, even though she didn't laugh. She could see Lilly's smile, even though her eyes were closed. "It's just, with you, I'm seeing you differently. I can memorize your smile. I can hear your laugh and when I'm down, I just recall those memories and that's all it takes." She heard Lilly shift, but she was falling asleep, again, because of the way she was at peace thinking about Lilly. She opened her eyes slightly when her head was gently picked up, but smiled contently when it was laid back down on a pillow. A blanket was wrapped around her. "I would've traded in Hannah for you, Lilly. I just _need_ you. I was trying to change that. You're my water to my dry, burning throat. I could push back the need, until it gets to be too much." Lilly was playing with her hair, running her fingers through it, tears in her eyes and a smile from ear to ear. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Miley's cheek.

"It got to be too much?" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, then, I got a sip of that water and it just made it worse. There was that little bit of soothing, but it was ecstasy and it only hid the burning, didn't actually cure it." Lilly found Miley's hand, again and was holding it tightly, forehead still pressed against Miley's cheek, the other hand pressed against Miley's back, shaking from this extreme emotion of happiness. "I need you…" Miley whispered, barely audible. Lilly kissed Miley's cheek.

"I'm not going, anywhere." Miley let out a sleepy giggle.

"You promise?" Miley asked. Lilly giggled herself.

"I promise. I don't think I could leave you. That's what I get for falling in love with a pop star, a poetical one. I didn't realize how dry my throat was, that is, until this whole thing. Oliver was a trickle, nothing compared to you. I don't even think I can explain it properly." She could hear Miley's steady breathing and she jumped up, pacing vigorously, before taking off at a fast pace down the beach, just to catch her breath and steady her heart.

_I can't believe how wrong I was. I can see everything about Miley. I can't believe it took this long. It took her words, the words that mean the most because it's from the most beautiful soul. Goddamnit! It's such a powerful emotion._

She was still shaking as she fell backward into the sand, her breathing finally slowing. She was scared, she knew that much, but she wasn't running, she was just gathering her senses. So, when Miley has all of hers and when she's not sleeping, she can tell Miley how sorry she is, how Miley doesn't deserve her, but how she's going to stay, 'cause she doesn't know what else to do. There isn't anything else to do. She could think hard about it, but Miley's always in her vision and nothing else.

--

Robby Ray watched Lilly take off down the beach, a half smile on his face. He caught the end of that, the emotion playing across Lilly's face and he was even surprised at the emotion in Miley's groggy voice. It was a little awkward that his daughter was in love with Lilly.

But, he's not going to get in the way; he can see how much they love each other. He smiles. Love doesn't move for anything, or anyone.

He knows that first hand. He's not going to fall in love with anyone, the way he fell in love with Miley's mother. He sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Lilly to return and she didn't disappoint when she walked in 10 minutes later, sand on her jeans. She stopped when she saw him, looking confused, he waved to the seat. "Sit down, Lilly. I want to talk to you." She visibly gulped and sat down tentatively. He laughed. "Relax, kid. I just wanted to talk to you about Miley." She gritted her teeth, looking more nervous. "Are you dating?" Lilly was caught off guard at the bluntness, but nodded her head, yes. He nodded his own head. "Good. It's not hard to miss the look you girls give each other. It is a little awkward for a father, but I'm not going to say no. I just have one request." Lilly nodded. "Keep it on the down low. You guys can love each other better without the whole world knowing." He gently laid his hand over Lilly's, then got up and walked towards the stairs. "Oh, and don't make me summon my father wrath." He pointed a finger at her and she laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. S." He smiled and shrugged and walked upstairs. Lilly slumped back in the chair.

When you get one thing right, the rest just comes as easily.


	12. Forever

Everything But You  
_Chapter 12; Forever isn't long enough._

Final Chapter Dedication!;  
**Croaker001, NOTxINx2xLABELS, LoverGirl242, JustAnotherSlowGoodbye **& **ElizaLuva2k9**.

* * *

Miley stretched, smiling and feeling refreshed. She stared at the blue sky, before slinging the covers off of her and jumping up, stretching some more. She walked inside and looked at the time, 1:00. She smiled at her Dad, who was lounging on the couch, remote in hand. "Hey, Dad!" She said excitedly. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey, bud." She practically skipped over to him and plopped down next to him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She wasn't quite sure what he was watching, but she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled contently.

Oddly, it felt like everything was perfect in the world and she wasn't quite sure why.

--

"Ah, Miley!" Miley smiled and looked up. She was sitting on the floor, deciding today was a day to reminisce and she had pictures and photo albums spread around her, before she could even ask why Lilly was so excited, Lilly had her arms around her, shaking her wildly. "Guess where I just came from!" She yelled, practically in Miley's ear.

"You got me, Lilly." She replied, laughing. Lilly leaned back, pushing aside a photo album so she wouldn't sit on it.

"The radio station, with Oliver. He recorded a demo of his new song and they excepted it, they're going to play it on the radio, for all of this town to here!" Miley's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked softly and Lilly nodded enthusiastically. She looked around for her phone and got up, finding it on her desk. She flipped it open and found out she had 3 missed texts, 2 from Oliver, one from Lilly and they all said what Lilly just said. She dialed Oliver's phone number, he answered with an excited, "Hello?!"

"OH MY GOD, OLIVER!" Miley shouted at the top of her lungs and you could here a bang, supposedly Oliver falling out of his chair from shock. "Congratulations, Mister!" He laughed.

"Thank you, Miles." They talked excitedly for a little while, Miley sitting down in a chair and Lilly sitting on her lap, until Oliver had to go. She hung up and Lilly looked at her evilly.

"What?" Miley asked. Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley.

"Why am I surrounded by famous people, all of a sudden?" Miley laughed.

"You're kind of famous, Lil." She sat up proudly. "You're best friends with the great Hannah Montana." Lilly laughed, pushing her shoulder. Lilly laid her head on Miley's shoulder.

"Did you know your dad knows about us?" Miley was silent for a minute.

"Wait, what?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Your Dad, he knows we're dating." Miley's eyes widened in shock. "But, don't worry, he's perfectly fine with it." She kissed Miley, again, then stood up, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her up with her. "I heard your dad and Jackson went to a game." She asked softly. Miley put her hands on both side of Lilly's face and nodded, pulling her in for another kiss. Her hands went down Lilly's back, tucking into her back pockets. Then she pulled her backwards, falling onto the bed.

Both of their bodies exploded.

--

"_Are you sure?" Miley asked softly, Lilly smiled._

"_I've never been more sure of something in my life." _

Miley's eyes popped open, a smile already reaching each ear on her face. There was a leg in between hers and an arm across her stomach. She kissed Lilly on the side of the head and tried to get out of bed, but Lilly's arm tightened. "I just have to go to the bathroom, 'kay?" Miley tried getting out of bed, again, but Lilly tightened her grip, again.

"No…" She mumbled out sleepily.

"Yes!" Miley whispered hurriedly. "I really have to pee." Miley finally got out of her grip and when her feet hit the floor, Lilly popped up. Miley laughed. "Just going pee, babe." Lilly nodded, lying back down.

Before Miley even got all the way back into the bed, arms curled around her waist and Lilly buried her head into Miley's neck.

"We're going to lay like this forever." Lilly mumbled. Miley laughed, again. Then Lilly popped up, jumping out of bed. Miley burst out laughing.

"Hey, what happened to forever?" Miley yelled.

"I had the sudden urge to pee!" Came the reply. Lilly came running back out, jumping onto the bed. "Okay, let's try this, again." She wrapped her arms around Miley, burying her head in the brunette's neck. "Forever." She whispered. Miley pulled the covers up around their bare bodies, kissing the top of Lilly's head.

"Forever doesn't sound long enough." Lilly kissed Miley's neck, rubbing circles along her back. Miley was running her hair through perfect blonde locks.

"But, I love you." Lilly whispered. "And, I'm sorry I cut forever short, because of, you know, not realizing the perfect, earlier." Miley smiled.

"We may not have forever, but as long as you love me, everything will be fine."


End file.
